Gracias (notese el sarcasmo)
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: G - One-Shot: Ella solo quería diversión... ahora se encontraba metida en un buen lío. HITSUKARIN. Parte del reto ABC o como le llamen de Uzumaki Manaka-chan. Dejen sus opiniones. (quiero las más sinceras opiniones, con tres malas me bastan para borrarlo)


Gracias (notese el sarcasmo)

-Oye Toshiro cada vez venimos más seguido- comentó Karin con una sonrisa. Ella y Toshiro estaban caminando por la playa, que por ser invierno estaba desolada.

-Eso es porque hay una persona la cual no se cansa de sobornar a Kyoraku con sake para que nos deje misiones aquí- dijo con voz fastidiada mirando su teléfono.

-¿Enserio, quien?- fingió demencia ella. Él solo bufó -Hay vamos- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Me dirás que prefieres estar encerrado en tu oficina haciendo papeleo con una cara de amargado que superaría la del viejo Yamamoto, que en paz descanse, que pasar tiempo conmigo en el mundo humano?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Él no contestó por lo que ella lo miró con indignación -¡Esto es increíble!- se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro. El peliblanco suspiró.

-Cállate Karin- gruñó Toshiro con fastidio.

-Una quiere sacarte de tu maldita rutina de joven-con-actitud-de-viejo-canoso-cascarrabias y así es como le pagas, quejándote y sin despegar la vista de un estúpido aparato- gruñó ella -Ahora no te compraré dulces- murmuró.

-¡No soy un niño que coma dulces!- le gritó con el rostro rojo de furia el peliblanco, mirándola por fin. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡A mi no me grites enano de primaria!- le exigió ella alzando la barbilla dignamente.

-¿A quien llamas enano de primaria?- preguntó él con un tic en la ceja y una vena palpitando en su frente.

-Pues yo o veo a otro enano por aquí cerca ¿tu si?- respondió ella rechinando los dientes. Él puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la presionó para abajo.

-Así es, y esta justo frente a mi- dijo él mirándola desde arriba. Hacía tiempo que le llevaba una cabeza y quizás más a Karin.

-¿Me estas diciendo enana?- preguntó con los ojos centellando de enojo.

-Pues digamos que no eres mucho más alta que Kuchiki- dijo él refiriéndose a Rukia. La mejillas se ella se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y la furia.

-Que idiota eres- murmuró por lo bajo. El capitán ignoró el insulto y simplemente regresó la vista a su celular -¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez?- preguntó levantando los brazos al cielo, hastiada.

-No- dijo cortante. La pelinegra frunció el ceño, y sin que el peliblanco pudiera evitarlo, arrancó el celular de sus manos -Devuélveme eso- dijo él mientras sus ceño se arrugaba mucho más, con enojo. Ella le sacó la lengua y ocultó el aparato tras su espalda.

-Cuando regresemos a casa... tal vez- dijo ella con tono desafiante.

-¡Karin devuélveme eso ahora mismo, es una orden!- le dijo el alzando la voz. La pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero cumplir esa orden- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. El rostro del peliblanco se puso carmesí de la furia que sentía. Intentó quitárselo de un manotazo dirigido a su espalda, sin embargo ella fue más rápido y esquivó su "ataque". Negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa pícara.

-No estoy para juego, Karin- masculló el entre dientes. Ella lo observó.

-Pues lamento decirle que yo si capitán- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mucho sarcasmo destilando de esa última palabra. Quiso dar otro manotazo a su teléfono sin embargo ella salió corriendo al tiempo que reía.

-No te perseguiré Karin- dio él con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues entonces no recuperarás tu comunicador, Toshiro- dijo ella mirándolo, sin dejar de correr.

-Karin ven aquí- le dijo con voz autoritaria, sin embargo ella solo le sacó la lengua antes de volver su mirada al frente y correr más rápido. El peliblanco suspiró.

No la perseguiría, definitivamente no lo haría, no iría tras ella, no le seguiría el juego... ¿entonces porque ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo por donde ella se había ido?

Estaba a unos dos metros de ella cuando Karin volteó hacia atrás, y vio como exhaló asustada al verlo tan cerca, aunque rápidamente se recompuso y volvió su mirar al frente, corriendo aún más rápido. Unos metros más adelante dobló para ir de vuelta al lugar de partida, sin embargo, su pie descalzó se enterró en la arena provocando que tropezara. Antes de caer sintió como Toshiro tomaba su mano y la empujaba contra sí, salvándola de la caída, sin embargo ella volvió a tropezar, esta vez en contra de él, haciendo que ambos cayeran y rodaran un par de veces antes de quedarse ella acostada boca arriba en la arena con los brazos extendidos a sus lados y él sobre ella, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y sus rodillas una a cada lado de su cadera, dejándola sin salida.

-Ya te alcancé... ahora devuélveme mi celular- dijo él con una sonrisa ladina, arrogante ante su victoria.

-Eso no se vale, yo tropecé- se quejó ella volteando el rostro, con un puchero en sus labios.

-¿Que importa? Ya te alcancé, ahora devuélvemelo- le exigió.

-Pero mira como de viciado estás con esa cosa- se quejó regresando su negra mirada a la esmeralda de él. El peliblanco gruñó exasperado.

-Karin no desafíes mi paciencia- dijo entre dientes.

-¿O que me harás?- preguntó ella con voz divertida. Toshiro suspiró -¿Lo ves? Puedo hacer lo que quiera y tu nunca podrás hacer más que gritarme en vano- sonrió ella victoriosa -No me puedes hacer nada, no me puedes hacer nada- comenzó a cantar con burla.

-Cállate- gruñó él. Ella cantó su "mantra" una última vez antes de voltearlos y terminar ella arriba para luego salir corriendo. El peliblanco no tardó en ponerse en pie y seguirla, ya la estaba por alcanzar, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la orilla, y Karin volvió a tropezar. Entonces todo ocurrió en cámara lenta; el teléfono voló de las manos de Karin y fue a parar justo al agua.

Karin hizo una extraña mueca, entre muerta por las ganas de reírse y nerviosa por lo que se le vendría a continuación. Toshiro por su parte tenía la cabeza gacha, con su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

Karin se apresuró a tomar el teléfono con una gota cayendo por su frente.

-Ten- dijo con voz inocente acercando con mano temblorosa el teléfono, completamente empapado, al peliblanco, quien lo tomó en silencio -Al menos ahora esta bien limpio- dijo con tono nervioso mientras se rascaba frenéticamente la nuca.

-Gracias- notese el sarcasmo.

-Bueno, como que se hace tarde... lo mejor será que me vaya yendo para... -

-Espera- Karin volvió su mirada al peliblanco al sentir como este tomaba con desmedida fuera su muñeca, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por el miedo -Quiero agradecerte... por haber limpiado mi teléfono... y fundido sus circuitos- la sonrisa y voz aterciopelada y tétrica de Toshiro hicieron que un escalofrío la recorriera -¿No querías jugar? Yo tengo una idea... tú y yo dejamos nuestros gigai... tomo a Hyorinmaru... y te corro por toda Karakura hasta alcanzarte y... luego veremos como continuar- propuso el peliblanco apretando cada vez más la muñeca de ella.

-No, la verdad ya estoy cansada de juegos y... - intentó negarse una nerviosa Karin.

-Insisto- sin embargo Toshiro no se lo permitiría. La soltó de la muñeca -Tienes cinco segundos de ventaja- Karin comenzó a negar pero -5... - quiso convencerlo -4... -

-Toshiro, yo no-

-3... 2... - y no se necesitó más. Karin salió de su gigai y comenzó a saltar los techos de Karakura como alma que lleva el diablo -1... - que comience el juego.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No se si me quedó bien, es solo que la idea se me ocurrió. Va en realidad se me ocurrió a un furioso Toshiro persiguiendo a Karin por Karakura y bueno, he aquí el resultado.

No se si les gustó, sinceramente creo que no, pero bueno, lo publico porque se que es lo que corresponde por el reto.

Me alegra ver que les gustó mucho Frío, así que en algún momento, más específicamente, en cuanto se me ocurra algo, comenzaré con la continuación.

Solo 3 reviews negativos bastan para que borre esta historia y publique otro fic para la letra G, así que no se avergüencen en dejarme su más sincera opinión.

Fic dedicado a Hikarin03, pero como no se si sabes que FanFiction te pone ese usuario, fic dedicado a la personita que dejó el siguiente comentario en Delfín: "Me gusto aunque no entendi muy bien por que el titulo pero me encanta tus historias aunque no soy mucho de comentar pero aun asi espero que sigas asi con estas increibles historias."

(Gracias por esos hermosos cumplidos TT+TT)

Y ya aprovecho para aclarar tu duda, como le dije a MajoPatashify: El fic se llama Delfín porque es todo de locos, osea, no tiene sentido, además que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió que empezara con D jejeje.

Sin más (creo) me despido.


End file.
